Vehicle occupants can experience different types of motion that can cause physical discomfort. Vibration, for example, can negatively impact blood flow and nerve sensation of the vehicle occupant, particularly during driving periods having a long duration. Motion sickness is another common discomfort reported by vehicle occupants. Motion sickness is the result of discordant stimuli of the vestibular system and visual system, occurring, for example, when motion is felt, but not seen by the vehicle occupant, as is common when the occupant is reading a book or using a screened device as a passenger in the vehicle. Reducing or removing the effects of vibration and discordant stimuli can improve the overall comfort of vehicle occupants.